Chocolate Covered Eclairs
by Hikari Netto
Summary: Young Hikari Netto has finally turned 12! He receives wonderful presents for his birthday, but does his father have something in mind that would change his life forever? Rockman x Netto Lan x Megaman Rated M for language, violence/gore, and yaoi.


Hikari Netto: Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry for being idle for quite some time (ducks in fear of flying objects). I had been

extremely busy for the past months, but school's coming to a close, so I'll have time to write some more...

I think... I'm going to be a college freshman soon! IDK what to think... anyway, as for "Of Cookies and

Kisses," I honestly have a tremendous writers' block on that, but don't worry, I'll update it eventually! n_n;;

As for now, err, enjoy this story?

WARNING: This story will contain fluff at any given point in time, as well as heavy yaoi in future chapters. You have been

warned! Also, one note: this story is based on the ANIME version of ... which means that

Rockman and Netto ARE NOT brothers!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ...

Chocolate Covered Eclairs

**Chapter One: The Perfect Weekend**

"Happy birthday, Netto!"

Sounds of joy and laughter could be heard from the Hikari residence, and if one was to look through the large front windows,

he or she would see a large crowd of people focusing their attention on a little twelve year old brunette blowing out twelves candles on a scrumptious strawberry cake as the crowd clapped and laughed.

"So what did you wish for, Netto?" asked his mother, Haruka.

"Mmm, mmf I tll you, et ntt conn tu!" snorted Netto. Obviously, he had some strawberry cake in his mouth. His mother just laughed.

"Oh Netto, don't talk with your mouth full."

Netto just blushed and looked over to where brightly coloured packages sat. "Presents! Can I go open them now?"

"I don't see why not."

Netto dashed to the living room, observing the mountainous pile of presents. He decided to start opening the larger ones and leave the smaller ones for later.

"Wow, a new set of bath robes! Thanks mama!" Netto cheerfully grinned.

"You're welcome, dear!"

"Haha, nice. A guide to hot springs. Thanks, Tohru-kun," Netto sheepishly smiled and sweatdropped.

Tohru nodded slightly, welcoming him for the gift.

"Netto, Netto! Open mine next!" exclaimed Dekao, handing him a small envelope.

"You mean open _our _present!" shouted the former World Three members, Dingo, and Tomahawkman. They slapped Dekao's belly fat, causing the poor boy to furiously blush as his belly jiggled endlessly.

Netto opened the small envelope and found a $100 coupon to Maha Ichiban. His eyes widened, and he exclaimed, "Oh my Buddha, thank you guys! I love love love curry!"

The next package was a bit smelly, and Netto immediately knew who it was from. As he opened it, dark eyes were revealed.

"Ummm... thanks, Masa-san."

"Oh, you're quite welcome! As a growing boy, you need your calcium!" he replied along with a speech.

"You're quite right. By the way, thank you, Meiru-chan and Yaito-chan for the brilliant necklace! My emblem looks fantastic with it! Higure-san, Shuuko-san, I can't thank you enough for those rare battle chips!

I promise to take good care of them and put them to excellent use! Enzan, this new PET is awesome! Thanks! And for those who didn't bring me a physical gift, just know that you guys being here is gift enough for me," Netto said with great appreciation for all his friends.

"Since when did you sound appreciative, Netto-kun?" sounded a voice from a blue PET.

"Shut up, Rockman! No one asked you..." Netto retaliated.

Rockman just giggled and stopped when he heard something.

_~Bing bong bing bing~_

"It's the door! I'll get it!" shouted Netto. He dashed to door and opened it as a tall figure loomed over him.

"I'm quite sorry, but my car broke down in front of your driveway, and I seem to have forgotten my cellphone back at my workplace," the figure said.

Netto pulled the man and and gave him a hug. "Oh dad, you're so funny. Now come inside before the warm air escapes."

"Welcome home, honey!" his mother exclaimed, running over to her husband to give him a hug and a kiss.

"It's great to be home. Now, where's my little birthday boy at?"

"I'm over here, papa! And I'm not little! I'm twelve!" Netto replied.

"Haha, what was I thinking? Where's my _big _birthday boy at? I have a present for you,"

Netto dashed to the sofa where his parents were sitting at and received a large box wrapped in metallic gold. He gently tugged on the corners and pulled out the box and opened it.

It was a fully customized super high performance luxury mobile computer! Just what he had wanted that year!

"Wow! I've always wanted this! Thanks, dad! Now I don't have to deal with the buggy Windows Vista," he exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing. Soon enough, the clock had struck twelve in the morning. A day of partying had come to a close, and everyone was bidding their goodbyes. As the last person left, Netto closed the door and flopped onto the living room couch.

That day had been fun, but he wasn't ready to go to bed yet.

"Ne, Rockman, I can't go to sleep..."

"I can see that. Well, what do you want to do?" Rockman replied, appearing in his holographic form on Netto's shoulders.

"Remember, we must remain quiet since your parents just went to bed."

"Maybe I'll just clean a bit of the mess before heading to bed..." Netto looked around and saw the plastic utensils everywhere.

Silly string was struck to every corner of the room, confetti was everywhere on the floors and counters,and card games were left on the tables...

He knew this would take a while, but seeing as he didn't start his weekend homework yet, he figured he had no choice. He began by throwing away all of the utensils and packed away leftover drinks and food.

Next, he picked up all of the silly string and placed the games back where they belonged. Then, he washed all of the dishes and trays used for the party.

After roughly cleaning for a few hours, his house was almost clean inside aside from the floors, which he'll work on in the morning because if he vacuumed now, his parents may wake up.

"That took a lot out of me... I'm going to head to bed now," he said and yawned.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Netto-kun?" Rockman teased. "I haven't known you to be able to clean such a mess when you're usually the one who makes them!"

"Haha, very funny."

Netto carried his PET upstairs and went in his room and fell on his bed, not even considering changing into his pajamas.

"Night, Rockman."

"Night, Netto-kun."

* * *

_~Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep~_

"Unghh..." a bundle said under his comforter.

Rockman woke up at the sound of the PET alarm clock and peered out of the PET, focusing his attention on the bundle in the middle of the bed. "Meh, it's Saturday today... why bother." He started falling asleep again.

Meanwhile, his parents woke up and went downstairs, noticing how clean the house was, except for the floors.

"That Netto, always full of surprises," his mother joked.

"I'm surprised at how clean a person he is," responded his father.

"Oh, you'd be surprised! Anyway, would you help me vacuum the floors, dear? I guess Netto didn't want to wake us up."

"Sure, no problem."

Back in Netto's room, the bundle started to rise, making its way downstairs before tumbling headfirst halfway.

"Netto, you're awake! Are you okay? You look pretty run down..." his mom asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, mama. Do you need any help?" he responded sleepily.

"Nah, I'm fine. You just go wash up for breakfast. Your dad's making pancakes this morning!"

Netto's eyes widened as he ran into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher in hand. "Where's the fire?"

His mother cracked up while his father just looked at him strangely and smiled. "Don't worry, Netto. I didn't burn anything this time!"

He showed Netto the pancakes, and sure enough they weren't burned, nor was the oven, and they honestly looked delicious. "Go wash up first before you can have any."

Netto obliged and went back to his room to look for a clean set of clothes to wear. He noticed that Rockman was still in sleep mode and decided to wake him up after he showered.

That wasn't needed, though, as Rockman woke up not long after Netto went to shower. He peered around the room and noticed Netto wasn't there. "Netto-kun?" he called out.

"Over here, Rockman." Netto came into the room wrapped in a towel. "Sorry about that. I went to go shower, and seeing how you were in sleep mode I decided to wake you up later."

"Haha, that's okay."

"Haha. Anyway, what do you feel we should do today?" Netto asked while changing into his signature choice of clothing.

"I'm not sure... why not finish your homework?"

"Rockman! That's a lame thing to do... besides, I have all weekend."

Rockman just shrugged it off. "If you say so..."

Netto grabbed his PET and went downstairs to the breakfast table. The pancakes did look promising. His dad laughed. "Why don't you join us for breakfast, son?"

"I think I will. Thanks, dad."

Breakfast time went normally – they talked about how Yuuichiro's job was, how Netto was doing in school and all that fun stuff. Shortly after breakfast, Yuuichiro called Netto and Rockman into the living room.

"Netto, Rockman, could you two come here for a bit, please?"

"Yes, dad?" said Netto.

"Could you two drop by SciLabs later today? I have something I want to show you both," he replied.

"What is it, papa?" asked Rockman.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough. Bye everyone!" Yuuichiro said and smiled before he left.

The duo watched Yuuichiro drive off to work and then headed back inside.

"Hmm... I wonder what dad has to show us?" asked Netto.

"I'm not so sure myself, but judging from the way he talked, it sounded like it would be something impressive..." Rockman replied.

"Well, there's dad for ya. Anyway, wanna go shopping downtown before heading to SciLabs? I heard Meiru-chan was going to be there."

"I guess... but what about your homework?"

"You're no fun at all, you know that?"

* * *

Hikari Netto: Well, what do you guys think? All comments, praises, and criticisms welcome! :) The beginning is a bit

boring. I know. However, I promise that a plot will soon follow, along with mushy moments! :)))

Mmmm... chocolate covered eclairs...


End file.
